ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Trainers
Even the most seasoned adventurers need training to improve themselves, while those new to adventuring need to learn the basics of battle, weapons, and magic. For this reason, there are trainers for fighting and magical skills found spread across the lands of Britannia. Some train in dexterity, others in strength or combat finesse, and a rare few teach the magical arts. Wise travellers will compare prices and training methods of the trainers, in order to find which of them best fit ones needs. Trainers in the mystic arts are rare in Britannia, and are mostly elderly mages with lots of experience, so their prices tend to be high. The results, however, are well worth the investment. History The concept of using trainers to improve skills came into being very late in the series, starting with Ultima VII. Trainers Another wiki source http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Ultima_VII:_The_Black_Gate/Trainers Ultima VII trainers and their training program * De Snel - Combat +2 * Sentri - Dex +1 * Jakher - Str +1, Int +1 * Karenna - Dex +1, Combat +1 * Bradman - Dex +2 * Penni - Str +1, Combat +1 * Denby - Dex +1, Int +1, Magic +1 * Zella - Dex +1, Combat +1 * Chad - Dex +1, Combat +1 * Markus - Combat +1 * Menion - Str +2, Combat +1 * Lucky - Int +1 * Rayburt - Int +1, Dex +1, Combat +1 * In For-Lem - Str +1, Dex +1, Combat +1 / Int +2, Magic +1 (warrior or mage) * Zaksam - Combat +2, Str +1 * Perrin - Int +2, Magic +1 * Jillian - Int +1, Magic +1 Serpent Isle trainers and their training program * Luther - Str + 3 * Caladin - Str + 2, Combat + 1 * Brendann - Combat + 2, Dex + 1 * Shazzana - Dex + 2, Combat + 1 * Wilfred - Str + 1, Combat + 1 (after Bane attack) * Tsandar - Str + 1, Combat + 2 * Elissa - Int + 1, Magic +1 Ultima IX trainers Note that in this game, each of the five categories has three techniques to learn. These trainers have to be visited in the order below to learn the techniques for each of the weapon categories. One-handed weapons * Keller in Castle Britannia * Old Jack in Valoria. * Lyssa in Serpent's Hold Two-handed weapons * Duncan in Moonglow teaches the first two techniques. * The third technique is found in an underwater tomb west of Yew in a book. Bow * Leon in Britain. * Raleigh in Yew. * Iolo east of Britain (if still alive). Staff * Peg-leg Joe in Paws. * Raphael in Trinsic. * Bakura west of Yew. Unarmed combat * Phineus in Buccaneer's Den teaches all three techniques. Lore Trivia * The Ultima V remake, Ultima V: Lazarus, added trainers to that game. For more information, see Trainers (Lazarus). Category:Ultima VII Category:Ultima VII Part Two Category:Ultima Underworld Category:Ultima Underworld II Category:Ultima VIII Category:Ultima IX Category:Shops Category:Walkthrough